Feeling Called Love
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: [YukixShuichi] [Songfic] [Lime] A veces sentía que todo lo que había tenido que sufrir durante su vida valía la pena por aquellos momentos en los que realmente llegaba a sentirse amado y necesitado.Aquellos momentos que pasaba con Shuichi.


**Mira, que bonito esto:**  
**o1.** Gravitation es mío, Murakami Maki me lo robó...  
**o2.** Es injusto, pero no recibo ningún porcentaje de las ganancias.  
**o3.** Ah... usé una canción para escribir este fic, por lo que es un Songfic.  
**o4.** La canción es 'F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E.' de Pulp.

---

**F**_.E.E.L.I.N.G._**C**_.A.L.L.E.D._**L**_.O.V.E._  
_(Por Rei SaMakoto)_

---

_La habitación está fría y ha estado así varios meses  
Si cierro mis ojos puedo visualizar todo lo que hay en ella,  
Aquí abajo, donde el pomo roto  
En el tercer cajón debajo del tocador.  
Y el mundo fuera de esta habitación  
También ha adoptado una forma familiar:  
Los mismos acontecimientos  
Mezclados de una manera ligeramente diferente cada día.  
Como un moderno centro comercial._

Eiri estaba solo, de nuevo, -en su fría habitación otra vez- después de que una amante más se fuera.

Pero no pensaba en las mismas cosas en las que comúnmente estaría pensando en un momento así.

No estaba pensando en algo que comúnmente pensara...

Estaba pensando en alguien más, y no de la manera que solía hacerlo.

Yuki Eiri estaba confundido, tanto que hace tiempo le daba vueltas al mismo asunto, sin llegar a nada. Se sentía raro, ido, tenía miedo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tomando conciencia de su soledad, y no le gustaba nada. Era raro sentirse así; como si fuera una persona totalmente débil y vulnerable.

No quería pensar tanto en eso, pero era inevitable.

Su vida siempre había sido igual, pero nunca la había visto de esa forma, ahora le parecía aburrida, siempre lo mismo. Tantas caras se reducían sólo a una, porque nadie calaba hondo en él realmente.

Y cada día hacía lo mismo.

_Y hace tanto frío -Sí, hace tanto frío.  
¿Qué…es... este sentimiento llamado amor?  
¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué tu? ¿Porqué aquí? ¿Porqué ahora?  
No tiene sentido. No.  
No es conveniente. No.  
No está en mis planes. No.  
Es algo que no entiendo. Oh.  
(S.E.N.T.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.L.L.A.M.A.D.O.A.M.O.R)_

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, hacía unos días había conocido a alguien que se salía totalmente de todos lo esquemas, esos esquemas que había comenzado a odiar cuando lo conoció.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué lo había besado?

Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, cosa que nunca hacía. Todo eso por él. ¿Quién era para causarle tal efecto?

No tenía derecho, claro que no, pero lo hacía.

Lo peor era que nisiquiera lo sabía.

Imaginó lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, seguramente estaba tratando de escribir una de sus canciones. Casi pudo verlo, sentado escribiendo de manera desordenada (y sonrió, pero esta sonrisa pasó desapercibida, incluso para él mismo).

Y esque a pesar de ser una persona totalmente predecible era algo totalmente nuevo para Eiri, algo totalmente desconocido.

¿Qué le daba tanto miedo?. Después de todo, sólo era un mocoso pelirrosa, insistente y molesto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento aquél mocoso ocupaba todos sus pensamientos... y no lo dejaba dormir.

Era el colmo.

Era increíble, como si de verdad sintiera algo por el mocoso.

Sonrió sarcásticamente ante esta última idea, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara automáticamente al reconsiderar la idea. Se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha, ese chico había prometido ir a verlo esa noche. "Como si me importara", pensaba. Y funció el ceño, enojado ante la idea de que realmente así fuera.

Salió del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor, el timbre comenzó a sonar, debía ser Shuichi. Se sorprendió a si mismo considerando la idea de darle una llave de su departamento, la desechó inmediatamente.

En sus ojos apareció una pequeña sombra de decepción cuando abrió la puerta y vio que no era quien esperaba, miró a Tatsuha con una ceja alzada y simplemente lo dejó entrar.Se fue a vestir, sin prestar atención a nada, como si su hermano no estuviera ahí.

Tendría que esperar por Shuichi... las cosas se complicaban; quizás Tatsuha podría ser una molestia, lo mejor sería advertirle para que se fuera cuando el pelirrosa llegara, ¡pero eso lo pondría en evidencia!. Lo mejor sería esperar a que su hermano se diera cuenta solo.

Un momento... ¿Esperar por Shuichi, ponerse en evidencia?. No entendía lo que le pasaba '_¿Por qué?_' era la gran pregunta que atravesaba su mente en ese momento. El sonido del timbre no logró hacerlo reaccionar, sólo se dirigió a la puerta cuando notó que Tatsuha había ido a abrir.

Era Shuichi, su hermano le sonrió al chico y salió diciendo algo así como "Creo que molesto, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta larga".

Eiri casi le agradeció por dentro, pero no se le notaba. Miró a Shu frente a él, como si nada le pasara con él, como miraría a cualquer otra persona. Al pelirrosa no pareció importarle, porque se abalanzó sobre él como si lo estuviera mirando con amor y ternura infinitos.

Aunque en el fondo, eso era, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.

_Y mientras me levanto y cruzo la habitación siento  
Como si mi vida entera me hubiera llevado a este momento.  
Y mientras toco tu hombro esta noche  
Esta habitación se ha convertido  
en el centro de todo el universo._

Estaban en su habitación de nuevo, disfrutando el momento. A eso había ido Shuichi ¿no?.

Pero Eiri sabía que no estaba ahí por eso.

Estaba ahí porque quería estar con él. Shuichi se lo había dicho miles de veces, lo amaba (y planeaba amarlo siempre). El rubio le creía, pero no sabía como reaccionar ante esto; Shu tenía la capacidad de dejarlo totalmente descolocado. Eso era lo que menos le gustaba del chico.

Se acercó a él y lo sujetó suavemente por la barbilla, alzando su rostro. Destacaban sus lindos ojos grandes y brillantes que lo observaban con devoción. No se pudo resistir a besarlo.

Todo era tan intenso con Shuichi.

Intenso y rápido, como una carrera de 100 metros planos. Eso le causaba gran satisfacción.

Le gustaba creer que por eso le permitía estar cerca suyo, era una razón menos intima y más comprensible. Obviamente dentro de su cabeza jamás se había planteado la idea de estar enamorándose de la intensidad de Shuichi, ni de sus ojos, ni de nada suyo.

Nisiquiera notó en que momento habían quedado ambos sobre la cama, el brillo de ese par de joyas monopolizaba totalmente su atención, involuntariamente.

Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba centrado en el chico que estaba abajo suyo, semidesnudo; su respiración -que iba haciéndose más pesada y jadeante- golpeaba sus oídos, se deleitaba con la sensación quemante de su piel y sus manos tan cerca de su propia piel -sobre su propia piel-. Y que decir de la hermosa vista que tenía. Le encantaba estar así con él.

A veces sentía que todo lo que había tenido que sufrir durante su vida valía la pena por aquellos momentos en los que -realmente- llegaba a sentirse amado y necesitado.

_"Te amo"_, le susurraba suavemente Shuichi, Eiri curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa -pero una sonrisa al fin-, el pelirrosa siempre sabía cuando decirle que lo amaba.

_Así que ¿qué hago?  
Siento un ligero nudo en mi estómago  
Como si estuviese en lo alto de un gran edificio.  
Oh sí, todo eso que te cuentan en las películas,  
Pero no son cajas de chocolate y rosas  
Es algo más sucio que eso,  
Como un pequeño animal que sólo sale por la noche.  
Y ve destellos de la forma de tu pecho  
Y la curva de tu vientre  
Y me hacen sentarme y contener la respiración._

Sintió unas increíbles ganas de poseerlo, sentirlo suyo. Asegurarse de que iba a estar siempre con él. No podía -quería- perder ese sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento.

Deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar a la entrada del estrecho pasaje de Shuichi, empujó hasta introducir uno de sus dedos en él. Aún no podía sentirlo suyo, tenía que prepararlo primero.

A medida que aumentaba la intensidad de sus emociones, las sensaciones de ambos también lo hacían, junto a ellas los jadeos y gemidos de Shuichi.

Una sensación vertiginosa se apoderó de él, siempre le pasaba con Shu. Era como si se estuviera sobrecargando de emociones intensas y satisfactorias, le encantaba. Eso era algo que no pensaba comentar con nadie, menos con el pelirrosa.

Entro lentamente en él, pero con fuerza. Nunca nadie se le había entregado de esa forma antes. ¿Era esa otra de las cosas que amaba de Shuichi?.

A esas alturas ya no podía ni pensar, no quería pensar. Sólo quería sentir. Todo era tan delicioso.

Recordo las descripciones que había leído sobre ese momento; explosiones internas, fuegos artificiales. Nada se le comparaba a lo que le pasaba en ese instante.

Ese instante en el que de hundía en Shuichi para salir y volver a entrar, hipnotizado por el exquisito vaivén.

Shuichi pidiendo por más, él dándole todo lo que pidiera.

Y la culminación de ambos en el momento más intenso de aquella noche.

_Hace tanto frío sí, hace tanto frío. Oh.  
¿Qué…es... este sentimiento llamado amor?  
¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué tu? ¿Porqué aquí? ¿Porqué ahora? oh  
No tiene sentido. No.  
No es conveniente. No.  
No está en mis planes  
pero tengo ese sabor en mi boca otra vez, oh.  
S.E.N.T.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.L.L.A.M.A.D.O.A.M.O.R  
¿Qué es esto que me está ocurriendo?  
S.E.N.T.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.L.L.A.M.A.D.O.A.M.O.R  
¿Qué es esto que me está ocurriendo?  
Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí…_

Se despertó al día siguiente, aún con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Shuichi junto a él. Miró a su lado ¿en que momento había pasado uno de sus brazos por sobre el pelirrosa?.

¿Por qué lo había atraído inconcientemente hacia su cuerpo?

¿Qué lo hacía disfrutar tanto de la cercanía de su piel?

¿Por qué tenía aún el sabor de sus labios en su boca?

¿Era posiblr que lo embriagara tanto su aroma?

De nuevo se estaba haciendo mil preguntas que no podía contestar, no le gustaba eso. Pero le encantaba ese calorcito que sentía en ese momento.

Shuichi abrió los ojos, sonriendo al notar la cercanía que guardaba con el cuerpo desnudo de su Yuki, se acurrucó, apegándose al costado de Eiri, que se encontraba acostado boca abajo, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El rubio escritor sintió la irresistible sensación de sonreírle.

No lo hizo, no porque no quisiera... no podía.

Pero la capa de hielo se derretía poco a poco, cada vez hacía menos frío.

Era todo por ese sentimiento llamado amor.

**---**

**Aquí yo digo cosas:** Este fic es más sentimientos que acciones, pero se entiende, tomando en cuenta el nombre de la canción. Después de todo es un Songfic.

¿Qué me dicen? Ustedes -en todo caso- tienen la última palabra, no se que haría si no existieran los reviews. Un genio quién tuvo la idea de inventarlos xD.

No dejen de escuchar la canción mientras lo leen, me encanta y es sensual, le daría ambiente al fic xD. Aunque... yo no la escuchaba mientras lo escribía, pero si la tenía en mente.

Ganense mi amor enviando un** Review.**

**---**

**Santiago; Sábado, 09 de Diciembre del 2006. 2:03 a.m.**


End file.
